When a user's computing resources are unavailable due to error, the unavailability may result in significant loss of time and efficiency because of rendering the user unable to work. The increased use of mobile platforms has enabled users to engage in work from most any location. However, the use of mobile platforms exacerbates the problem of resource unavailability because a user's mobile platform may experience error far away from the office or from an administrator or other computing resource that can help the user be productive again. Failure of hardware (e.g., hard drives) and/or operating system corruption can lead to loss of data, reduced productivity, and can interrupt service for long periods of time. The net result can be significant costs to both the user and a corporation employing the user.